starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II Q
Chat with Devs: Something I noticed during our recent shows at Games Convention in Leipzig and PAX in Seattle is that many new players trying out the game who played Zerg built several creep tumors, thinking they were either defenses or going to morph into defenses. This eventually lead into a conversation with Dustin about why Creep Tumors no longer morph into base defenses. For those who don't know, a Creep Tumor is a building which expands creep around it significantly. Building this building is an excellent way to cover additional ground with creep, allowing for many new strategies, including aggressive Spine Crawler pushes (the mobile Sunken Colony). Dustin brought up two scenarios to why Creep Tumors no longer morph into other Zerg defenses: 1) You would be able to creep across the map by moving your creep-spawning base defenses. 2) It would be easier to accidentally end up with buildings off of creep because the creep-generator moved away. Thus, since the development team definitely wanted to give Zerg mobile defenses, they decided to split the roles of the Creep Tumor and the other Zerg defenses. This also allows for the team to make these Creep Tumors burrowed and very cheap in the latest build. As always, feel free to give the Devs and I a w00t if your enjoying these Q&As! ---StarCraft II Q&A Batch 44--- 1) Is it possible for replays to contain more in depth player statistics such as average clicks per minute, number of hotkeys used, etc.. ? (starcraft2.com.au) Replays will have much more info available in them that will include more detailed stat tracking, as well as other useful eSports related features. 2) Terrans currently appear to be at a disadvantage in terms of troop mobility, (as compared to 'Warp-in' and 'Nydus Worm') are there any plans to bring back the, 'drop-pod' or other new transport mechanic? (sclegacy.com) Actually, the Terrans have many units and mechanics that empower them with more mobility than the original StarCraft. The Reaper and Viking is a good example of new units that extend the Terrans raiding capabilities. Furthermore, Medivac Dropships offer more incentive to build lots of Dropships, which translate to more mobility for their entire army. Salvage is also another mechanic that helps in terms of rebuilding and moving a Terran base to new locations. Lastly, the Terrans are still the only side that can pick up and move their whole entire base, as well as being able to load SCVs in their Command Center now, allowing for quicker fast expanding strategies. 3) With the new high ground mechanic in place, an army can't fight units that are on higher ground anymore until they get a spotter up the ledge. Both Zerg and Terran have the possibility to spot units on high ground with Overlords and floating buildings right from the start of the game, but the first Protoss unit to fly up there would be the Phase Prism. Could it be that Protoss players have a significant disadvantage on some maps because of this?(GameReplays.org) In the latest builds of StarCraft II, the Protoss no longer need an Observatory to build Observers. Observers will be able to be built straight from the Robotics Facility, allowing earlier eyes on the battlefield. We definitely saw that especially on certain maps, Terrans were able to block their choke point early, taking away much of the scouting portion of the game from Protoss, and are trying out this new solution for it. Additionally, we felt that Observers were too a crucial to the Protoss army to have them that far up the tech tree. 4) Will the Unit Portraits in SC2 be pre-rendered high quality video clips like in SC1 ? willygundersen (Battle.net) The unit portraits will be shown in much higher quality than the actual units on the screen, similar to the original StarCraft and Warcraft III. They will not be video clips, but will be animations rendered in game. There will be several examples of their unit portraits in the next BlizzCast, where we have Dustin and Sammy discussing the process of creating a unit. 5) We all know how important it is that tier 1 units be effective at later tiers, which has prompted different unit abilities like the Zealots Charge. But it seems that the Protoss have a leg up in that they have Charge while the Zerglings have only their traditional speed boost without any AI enhancements. Is anything being planned for the Zergling? (starcraft2forum.org) Due to the new game engine, Zerglings have much better pathing in StarCraft II, meaning they move much more efficiently. Zerglings are able to both surround enemy units easier and are more easily selectable as well, being able to control more than 12 at a time. Furthermore, Zerglings are also slightly smaller than their original StarCraft counterparts, and able to be morphed into Banelings, which are extremely effective against Zealots. Lastly, Zealots have also had their shield hit points reduced by 10, as compared to the original StarCraft Zealots. ---End of Transmission--- Additional Comments Blazur: Yaye for earlier observers! I'm assuming the observatory was removed altogether, and all applicable researches have been relegated to the robotics? Karune: Yup, the Observatory has been removed altogether for now. All Observer related research techs have been moved to the Null Circuit, the prerequisite building for Colossi.Karune. 2008-09-05. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 44. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-05. Compared to BW, the speeds to scout are about the same, but the new supply depot mechanic is what makes it much trickier, which allows Terran players to completely block off a choke point. For 1vs1 games on 2 player maps, it may not always be possible to get your first scout in a Terran base, without losing a bit on the economy side. Blink cannot be used without LOS in the area to where you are blinking to, thus many maps especially with hills, you cannot Blink up there without a spotter.Karune. 2008-09-05. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 44 (page 2). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-05. References Category:StarCraft II Q&A batches